


The Glory Hole Incident

by princesslexi763



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Job, Glory Hole, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: Phil is pressured to go to a glory hole to relax, who would have thought it would lead to more?





	The Glory Hole Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the one shots that I've written! Hope you take this fun little oneshot and enjoy it! Happy reading you sinners ;)

“This is a terrible idea.” 

“Come on, Phil, it’s fun!” 

Well, I don’t really know what PJ’s description of fun is but going to a sex shop at three in the morning was not my definition. In addition to all of this, following PJ to the back where there was a door that read ‘Glory Holes’ was the icing on the cake. 

“This can’t even be safe.” I said rolling my eyes, “This place is probably riddled with every STD imaginable.” 

PJ shook his head and nudged me through the door, “Just go in there! You’ll thank me when you get the best blow job of your life.” 

And that was how I ended up with my dick through this small hole in a thin plywood sheet that separated me from the person who would be sucking my dick. In a way, I felt like I was cheating…no, I wasn’t in a relationship per say. But I did have feelings towards my best friend of seven years. But I knew he didn’t feel the same way. 

But I still felt like I was cheating on my feelings. 

My breathing hitched when I heard the squeaking of the door open on the other side, and shoes pat against the cement floor. A bunch of thoughts rushed through my head: what did this guy even look like? was he an old guy who prayed on younger men? Did he have an STD that I should be concerned about? Do I talked with him? Does he talk to me? How does any of this work? 

It was a long pause between he door opened and the movement of feet before I heard the distinctive sound of knees cracking as the man lowered onto his knees. In that complete silence, the only sound evident were the breathing from both of us. 

This was a stupid idea. 

I began to pull out of the hole when suddenly a hand was grasping me and yanking me back. My body caressed the ply wood and I gasped at the feeling of the soft hands stroking so slowly but smoothly and fluidly up and down my length. 

Then I felt the soft touch of lips move down the sides of my length, just gently mouthing. He wasn’t applying any pressure or any suction, but yet it was the best feeling.

* * *

On the other side of the thin wall, Dan was sitting on the concrete floor with his knees beginning to ache already. When PJ had suggested that he do this, he thought he was crazy. 

Why on EARTH would he suck his best friends dick? 

He felt like he was crossing so many boundaries and lines, and he wasn’t even sure if he could face Phil after all of this. They lived together, have been friends for so long, and now Dan is sucking him off. 

Wow, what a story book romance!

When Dan heard the breathing on the other side hitch, he decided enough teasing. Dan pulled away and stroked once, twice, three times before taking a good look at Phil’s length. 

It was massive, and heavy in his hand. He was uncut, and when Dan stroked, the foreskin left the head leaving a pretty red tip in it’s wake. He was already leaking copious amounts of precum that Dan was using as lubricant as he stroked. When Dan looked at it, he saw a prominent vein running down the left side and Dan couldn’t help but stare at it. He had never thought of a penis being pretty before but damn, Phil’s was perfect. 

That was when he slowly took the head in his mouth and applied the perfect suction, tasting the burst of precum that escaped onto his tongue. It was the perfect mixture of sweet and salty but it also tasted like Phil. 

Everything was perfect. 

* * *

I put my palms flat against the wall and moaned out, whoever was doing this on the other side clearly was experienced. I could feel their every movement, the way their tongue fluttered around the head. I wanted so much to reached in front of me and grab their hair in my hands and just pull. 

Another moan left my mouth when I felt his go deeper and deeper. I nearly lost it when I felt myself hit the back of his throat. He gagged and pulled back, sucking the whole way back up. He pulled off for a second and I could hear his wrecked breathing. He coughed a little before going back and putting his mouth on me again. 

This time, he took me all the way and I moaned out, louder than I believe I have ever. He took me into his throat and swallowed around me. Everything was over at that point. 

I came straight down his throat, my stomach heated and tightening from the climax. I needed to grab onto something to stay grounded, but there was nothing to grab so I stretched at the plywood. 

The man on the other side pulled off and sputtered, I don’t even care if he spit or swallowed, he was just amazing. His skills were impeccable and I didn’t even have words after that. 

He stroked me, milking me for the last few drops before letting me go and coughing. His breathing sounded heavy, much like mine. We were both completely and utterly wrecked. 

“Thank you.” I found myself saying before I could even stop the words. 

But no answer came from the other side, instead, I heard the frantic footsteps followed by the door squeaking as it opened and shut again. 

And the man was gone. Without even a word. 

I pulled myself out from the hole and tucked myself back into my pants. My legs were shaking and weak, and I thought I would fall unless I sat down. So I backed up into the corner of the room, and sat down on the floor. 

Damn, that was the best thing that I’ve ever done. 

When I finally got the strength to get up and exit, I was met by PJ who pat my back and wolf whistled at me. I just smiled and didn’t say anything, that was until I saw a tall, lanky man rush past me and into the shop part of the store. 

The man looked suspiciously like my best friend, Dan. The one that I had been pinning for the last seven years. 

But that couldn’t be him. He told me he had a date tonight. 

Regardless, I came to the conclusion that the man who rushed past me was the one on the other side and I was going to find out who he was. I needed to find out.

When I got back to my apartment, the one I shared with Dan, the first thing I noticed was that Dan seemed tense. He was sitting on the couch when I walked in, he was sat in his browsing position and he was scrolling through Tumblr. 

I sat down next to him, undoing my shoes from my feet and stripping my jacket off, “How did your date go?” I asked him, thinking we were going to have just a normal conversation, like we always did. 

But instead, he turned to me, his brown eyes wide, “Good”, he squeaked out. His voice seemed hoarse and rough. 

“Are you getting sick?” I asked him, instinctively reaching forward to touch his forehead to see if he was running a fever. he was just acting really strange. 

He shook his head quickly and cleared his throat, the cough sounded familiar to my ears, “Um…I don’t think so? I feel good.” He then stood up, closed his computer and threw it down on the couch next to where he was sitting, “I’m going to bed.” 

And he was gone. 

The nest morning went the same way, Dan not speaking much and when he does, it’s simple sentences. I can’t pinpoint what could be wrong with him but I could definitely tell something was off. 

But I wasn’t going to press. If Dan didn’t want to talk about it, you weren’t getting anything out of him. 

* * *

The next night, I went back to the glory hole, hoping that the same guy would be there. I knew the chances of having the same guy would be slim but I could hope.

When  I heard the sound of footsteps and the same breathing from the night before, I knew it was the same person and my heart did a ‘flippy thing’. I found myself smiling as the hand grabbed onto my length again, “What is your name?” 

I broke the silence with my voice and I heard his breathing hitch and a gasp escape his lips, “You can speak to me, you know.” I said softly and gently, “We’re way past—“ 

“Dan.”

My heart pounded through my chest and I felt as if I might cry. 

That was my best friend. His voice, the name. That was him. He was the one who did this the last time. 

“Dan?” I asked back, suddenly feeling self-conscious that I had my dick out in the open, ready to push through the hole where I would receive another mind blowing orgasm.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said back softly, “I’m crossed so many lines and I don’t even know where to begin to try and fix them.” 

“Dan…” I said shutting my eyes for a second, my member twitching from the thought of Dan’s lips wrapped around me, “Were you the one here last night too?” 

I heard a sign emit from the other side of the plywood, “Yeah, I was.” 

“Come over here.” 

“Wha—”

“Come into my area.” 

I heard the sound of knees cracking again and then footsteps opening the creaking door. Then my door jiggled and I reached forward, opening the door to see a flushed Dan with a visible erection in his tight black skinny jeans. 

“So, you were amazing last night,” I began moving toward him and seeing the way his breathing hitched. Maybe he had a praise kink, “How about you do that again?” 

He nodded quickly and dropped to his knees in front of me where his hands clasped the flaps of my jeans that were covering my erection and he looked at me. His hand reached over and grasped my cock and with a few fluid motions, his mouth was already slobbering down the sides.

His lips pressed messily from the head all the way down the shaft until Dan came back and sucked a little at the head. I reached my hands down and grasped his hair in my hands, pushing forward slightly into his mouth more. 

He gagged slightly at the fast intrusion so I tried to back off. But his mouth was so amazing and God, I wanted more than just this. But I wouldn’t push Dan. 

Dan set his own pace, sucking at the head and with whatever he couldn’t reach, twisting his hand up and down in ways that just felt agonizingly beautiful. Soon enough, I could feel the heat pooling in my belly. 

It was also around this time that Dan stuttered, and I looked down to see he had undid his jeans and his painfully hard erection was in plain view. It was wet and angry and looked like it would explode at just the brush of air. 

And it did. 

At the same time that my own had in his mouth. 

Our orgasms were simultaneous but it felt truly incredible. He swallowed all of what I gave him and his own release was now sitting on the dirty concrete floor. 

He pulled away and wiped the sides of his mouth, “Dan,” I whispered out which made him look up at me with scared anxious eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me you wanted me?” 

He looked down at the floor before saying, “Because I didn’t know if you wanted me back and I didn’t want to be humiliated.” 

“So the dates…?”

“I made them up so you wouldn’t think otherwise of me. That I’ve been pinning over my best friend for so long.” 

I bent down and latched my hands on his shoulders and I pulled him up. I then removed my hands and tucked myself back in before zipping my pants. Dan did the same, “You know,” I began, “I’ve been wanting you ever since I saw you.” 

Dan bit his lip and looked up at me, “Same here.” 

I took the moment to lean forward and kiss him. It was soft and chaste and there wasn’t any urgency about it. He pulled back and I smiled at him as he smiled back, “How about we get out of this disgusting place and finish this up back at the apartment?” 

Dan nodded at me, “Sounds good.” 

I put my arm around him as we headed out of the area and into the actual sex shop part. Once we were nearly outside, Dan looked at me and said, “You know, I would have never have the courage to come here if it wasn’t for PJ.” 

I threw my head back and laughed along, “Oh my god, PJ encouraged me to come here too,” I shook my head, “So I guess we have PJ to thank for this huh?” 

Dan laughed and smiled as he pushed the door to head out, “Who would have thought?”

Yeah, who would have thought that I’d have the courage to tell Dan that I liked him in the back of a sex shop after he sucked me off at a glory hole? 

Life works so weirdly sometimes.


End file.
